1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metal eyeglass frame for supporting lenses with electrooptical devices.
2. Related Background Art
There are recently proposed eyeglasses employing lenses equipped, on the surface or interior thereof, with an electrooptical device such as an electrochromic (EC) device, a liquid crystal device or a transparent heat-generating resistor (antidewing) and modifying the function (for example optical properties) of the lenses by supplying said electrooptical device with electric energy.
As an example, the Japanese Laid-open Patent Application No. 52-54455, corresponding to the British Pat. No. 1,563,929, discloses eyeglasses in which an electrochromic device is formed on the lens by laminating, in succession, a transparent electrode (cathode) layer, a tungsten trioxide (WO.sub.3) layer, an insulating layer such as of silicon dioxide, and a transparent electrode (anode) layer. The WO.sub.3 layer is colored blue by the application of a voltage to said electrochromic device, and is made colorless again by the application of an inverse voltage. The phenomenon of this coloration and discoloration is not yet clarified in detail, but is understood to be governed by a trace amount of water contained in the WO.sub.3 layer and in the insulating (ion conductive) layer.
The electric terminals of the lens equipped with such electrooptical device and provided at the external periphery of the lens in order not to disturb the viewing field of the user, and are directly connected, for example by soldering, to lead wires of which the other ends are connected to a power supply unit, for constituting an electric supply path for the electrooptical device in such eyeglasses. Also at the assembling of eyeglasses, the lenses having such lead wires are fitted into a frame.